


Weapons Test

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daleks learn another tetrasyllable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Test

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Испытание оружия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370868) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



> Originally posted on alt.drwho.creative to coincide with the publication of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

To the guards at the door of the Ministry of Magic, the sight of approaching Daleks was so familiar that they just yawned.

"Stupid little things," said one. "Muggle toys. Haven't you realised yet that you can't harm us?"

The Daleks glided on. The guards raised their wands.

"Avada..." began one.

What the guards had either overlooked or ignored was that these two Daleks had featureless ebony rods where you might normally expect a gunstick. The rods now waved in unison.

"IN-TE-RI-ME!" chorused the Daleks. Then they looked down at the smoking skeletons.

"Primitive weapons," one remarked smugly. "Moderately efficient."


End file.
